The Destiny Of The Doctors: Part 3
by EssexLad1975
Summary: The story kicks up a gear as the Master has plans for the next Dortor ... and the adventure continued. Chapters 8 through to 10. [AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 9 Re-Edited Cause It Didn't Make Sensee In One Part *LOL*]
1. Chapter Eight: Past Imperfect

CHAPTER EIGHT - PAST IMPERFECT  
In his last and most dangerous adventure, the Third Doctor had travelled to the planet Metebelis Three, in order to stop an invasion of Earth by the giant spiders who ruled there. The spiders had subdued the Human colonist's long ago and used them as slaves and a source of food. The Doctor organised an uprising, but ultimately it failed and he had to face the spider ruler, the Great One, an incredibly huge, mutated arachnid in her cave of crystals buried deep within one of the planet's blue mountains.   
  
Standing before the Great One, the Doctor had to face his own fears. He knew that the high concentration of radiation emanating from the blue crystals would kill him, but he had to undertake a dangerous final quest. The Great one ordered him to locate and return to her the final missing blue crystal, which would be added to her web, enabling her thoughts to resonate throughout all time and space.   
  
Already severely affected by the high radiation, the Doctor completed his task and returned to the Great One's cave. As soon as she added the final crystal to the web, it became all too aparant that she could not control the vast energies. The Great One's mind was torn apart and as she died in agony, so did all the other giant spiders.   
  
By giving the ultimate sacrifice, the Doctor had saved both the Earth and Metebelis Three. Barely alive, he struggled into the TARDIS and set the controls for Earth. He had very little time left.   
  
During the journey home the Doctor became lost in the time vortex, but the TARDIS eventually bought him back to his beloved laboratory in UNIT H.Q.   
  
Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and the Doctor's most recent companion, Sarah Jane Smith just happened to be inside the laboratory, when the TARDIS materialised. The door opened, and the Doctor leant awkwardly against it. He saw the sad expressions on his friends faces. Their sorrow was terrible to bear.   
  
The Doctor looked deathly, like a ghost of his former elegant self. He gave the TARDIS an affectionate pat, and fell forward on to the laboratory floor. Sarah kneeled beside him, cradling his head in her lap. She began to sob gently, and a tear splashed on to the end of the Doctor's nose. His eyes flickered open.   
  
"Tears Sarah Jane? You musn't cry. Remember, where there's life there's...."   
  
The Doctor's eyes closed again and his head fell back.   
  
The Brigadier said quickly, "I'll get the M.O. May still be something..." he made for the phone.   
  
"Too late, Brigadier. He's dead!"   
  
"Oh no!" said a voice behind Sarah. "He is not dead my dear young lady"   
  
Sarah turned and saw Cho-Je. She jumped to her feet, noticing with no feeling of surprise that he was sitting cross-legged in mid-air about three feet above the ground. The Brigadier looked at cho-Je severely.   
  
"Won't you introduce me to your friend, Miss Smith?"   
  
Sarah said helplessly, "Well, it's Cho-Je. That is, it looks like Cho-Je but it's really K'anpo Rinpoche!"   
  
"Thank you!" said the Brigadier. "That makes everything quite clear"   
  
Sarah glanced from the Doctor to Cho-Je. "Are you sure he's not dead?"   
  
Cho-Je nodded. "All the cells of his body have been devastated by the Metebelis crystals. but remember, he is a Time lord. If I give the process a little push so to speak, the cells will regenerate. He will be a new man!"   
  
"Literally?" asked the Brigadier, with a certain amount of foreboding.   
  
Cho-Je smiled. "well of course he is bound to look different!"   
  
The Brigadier sighed. "Not again!"   
  
And there was more to come. Cho-Je said, "The change will shake up the brain cells a little. You may find him rather erratic at first. But he'll settle down!"   
  
Sarah looked worriedly at the Doctor as he lay on the floor. "And when is all this going to happen?"   
  
Cho-Je chuckled. "Well, there's no time like the present is there? Goodbye - look after him". And he faded away as silently as he had appeared.   
  
"Now wait a moment!" the Brigadier said firmly, but he was adressing empty space.   
  
"Brigadier, look!" said Sarah. "It's starting!"   
  
"Well bless my soul" said the Brigadier. "Here we go again!"   
  
As they watched, the Doctor's features began to blur and change. A golden glow appeared around his body and it completely vanished. Sarah and the Brigadier found themselves frozen like statues.   
  
Through a looking glass darkly, the Master observed as another incarnation of his old rival was time-scooped into the Determinant.   
  
"I'll have fun with this one!" he mused.   
  
A warm breeze was blowing through the Doctor's hair. He opened his eyes and realised that he was sitting on a deckchair in the middle of a sandy beach, looking out to sea. Looking left and right, he thought it odd that the beach was so deserted. He was alone.   
  
The azure sea sparkled in the sunlight as the Doctor got up and rubbed his brow. The crescent shaped beach stretched away towards an outcropping of rock, which formed a kind of bay. The Doctor looked inland, where very dense jungle began. He sniffed the air, as though he were savouring the bouquet of a fine wine.   
  
"Well it's definitely Earth" he thought to himself. A sudden thought hit him like a hammer-blow. What was he doing here? How did he get here? Where was here? And where was the TARDIS?   
  
The Doctor suddenly felt very giddy. he would have to answer every question one by one. Looking along the pleasant beach, he decided to take a little stroll to clear his head.   
  
As he walked along the edge of the jungle, strange clicking and hooting sounds could be heard at regular intervals, coming from the interior. Warily, the Doctor continued on his way. A lizard the size of a large dog pushed it's way out of the dense green foliage and padded onto the beach in front of the Doctor. It left three-toed footprints in the soft, golden sand.   
  
The Doctor froze and looked at the animal with interest. The big lizard looked right back at him, and it seemed completely at ease. It perched on it's hind legs, balancing itself with a long, powerful tail. It's tiny, clawed forearms twitched in the air. It had a small head, which was crowned with a vee-shaped crest. Small, needle-sharp teeth glinted in it's mouth.   
  
The Doctor realised that he was not looking at any normal Earth lizard.   
  
"Good grief!" he exclaimed. "It's a Dilophosaur!"   
  
Something huge and powerful charged out of the jungle, and the shockwaves from it's mighty strides sent the Doctor reeling. It had taken the Tyrannosaur less than thirty seconds to bring down it's prey. The Dilophosaur had been bitten in half with a single shake of it's mighty jaws.   
  
A huge crimson stain had soaked into the sand around the site of the kill. The Tyrannosaur raised it's head and bellowed in triumph. The Doctor pressed himself literally into the sand and covered his ears as the world's most lethal predator roared at the sky. It was a terrifying sound, a primal scream from the past.   
  
The Tyrannosaur stopped it's roaring and paused to sniff the air. It had detected a new, stranger animal smell that it didn't recognise. It put it's head low to the ground and cautiously approached the Doctor, who lay absolutely still on his back. Each huge footfall sent tremors along the beach. The Tyrannosaur lowered it's blood-drenched snout towards the Doctor. The stench of the carnivore was overpowering at such close quaters. It sniffed the Doctor carefully, almost gently.   
  
"Great balls of fire!" the Doctor thought to himself.   
  
Amazingly, the Tyrannosaur pulled it's head back, and edged away a few paces. The Doctor risked a quick glance and noticed something on the back of the Tyrannosaur's neck. It was humanoid in shape, but it's skin was the mottled brown and green of most reptiles. It had a delicate bone structure and a fluted skull, and it sat proud and erect upon it's huge mount.   
  
"Well,well!" the Doctor said, as he very cautiously got to his feet. "Homo-Reptilius!"   
  
The Tyrannosaur rumbled ominously, but it's rider gave it a gentle carress, and it settled down. The Silurian's third eye glowed brightly, and the Doctor felt a light presence touch his mind, and then it was gone.   
  
"You are no ordinary mammal!" it stated.   
  
"Shall I take that as a complement?" the Doctor retorted. "I've encountered your species before, at their cave stronghold in Derbyshire!"   
  
"We have many communities scattered all over the world, mammal" the Silurian said. "Here, we are the dominant species"   
  
"I say dear chap, be a good fellow and stop referring to me as 'mammal', would you? My name is the Doctor"   
  
The Silurian studied him for a moment. "We have Doctors and scientist's too. They are the reason that we now once again rule our world!"   
  
The Silurian's words sunk in. "Rule the world?" the Doctor queried.   
  
"They will explain things to you mammal, better than I can. You must be taken before them. You are very unusual, and they will find you of interest!"   
  
Before the Doctor could remonstrate further, the Silurian's third eye glowed again. The Doctor fell like he'd been poleaxed and the Silurian hauled the unconscious Time Lord up onto the Tyrannosaur's back.   
  
At a mental command, the Tyrannosaur strode away into the jungle, on it's journey to the Silurian stronghold.   
  
The Doctor stirred as he tried to piece together what had happened only moments before. He thought that maybe it was some sort of after effect his own mind was having after being exposed to so much radioactive energy on Metebelis Three, or maybe it was just a dream.   
  
Those thoughts were dismissed from his mind as he could hear a rhythmic noise which brought him to his senses, and the land of the living once more. For a moment he didn't exactly know what he was looking at, his field of vision was completely vlocked by something decidedly rough, and just a little smelly. Then he remembered that he was on the back of the enormous T-Rex along with the Silurian who'd greeted him not long before.   
  
"I say, where are you taking me?" the Doctor asked who he deduced was his captor, however, he got no response, not even a sign of recognition from the Silurian. "You know, it's classed as bad manners to ignore someone who was only asking a simple question." the Doctor muttered turning his head to one side so he could glimpse the Silurian in question.   
  
"Homo-Sapiens are not here to ask questions," the Silurian stated in a firm tone after a few moments of silence.   
  
The Doctor caught a view of his surrounding area before allowing his eyes to briefly close. For all intents and purposes he was back on Earth, his home away from home. In the distance he could hear the crashing of waves over what he thought were sands of the purest yellows and golds. When he inhaled he could smell the powerful and beautiful fragrances that was produced by the plants and trees surrounding him. In actuality though what the Doctor couldn't imagine were Silurians co-habitating in trees as if they were their personal homes along side enormous, lolloping beasts that were millions of years older than mankind itself. Mankind itself, mankind. Hold up!   
  
"Homo-Sapien!" the Doctor boomed as he realised what the Silurian said. "I am most certainly not human! Do you have any idea who I am?"   
  
"You are the Doctor," the Silurian responded. "We know that you are a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, however, we also know that you are yourself part human."   
  
"How did you know that?" the Doctor asked with genuine surprise.   
  
"That is not important," the Silurian responded. "You will be the pride of our collection."   
  
With that last comment the Doctor turned his head quickly. Although he didn't know where or when, he knew that he heard that expression before, and worry was increasing in his mind.   
  
The T-Rex trundled into a large clearing with the Silurian and the Doctor on it's back. After a few moments the dinosaur stopped before the entrance of what appeared to be a large compound and then instinctively lowered it's neck so the Silurian could dismount. The Silurian walked to a large wooden door where he banged on it three times before the door was opened up.   
  
The Silurian was greeted by an Auton who was regaled in a uniform of bright reds and greens. "Go and find the keeper," he instructed the Auton. "and inform him we have a special guest addition."   
  
In a brightly lit office based within the walls of the compound, two Silurians were in meeting with their High Protectorate of the Silurian's realm. Although the High Protectorate was well known for being present within the compound, it's identity had always been shrouded with the aide of a thick robe and hood made of the finest silks and adorned with the most precious of gems.   
  
"What is our current station?" the High Protectorate asked the Silurians.   
  
"High Protectorate," one of them responded, "We have parties searching the north grove where you instructed, but as of yet no news."   
  
The High Protectorate rose graciously from it's seated position and walked to the center of the room where a large plinth stood which was home to a large crystal which resonated with all the colours of the spectrum.   
  
From behind the Silurian's a solid oak door opened and an Auton approached one of them brandishing a piece of parchment. The Auton passed it to one of the Silurians before leaving.   
  
"High Protectorate," the Silurian said reading the note. "The summoning crystal has worked, he is being moved to a temporary holding area as we speak."   
  
"Excellent," the High Protectorate hissed with glee as it continued to look at the multitude of colours being produced by the crystal. "Excellent!"   
  
After being dismounted from the dinosaur to two Silurians, one of them placed a sack cloth over the Doctor's head so he couldn't see a thing and then frog-marched into the compound.   
  
"What am I doing here?" the Doctor demanded.   
  
"Quiet homo-sapien," the Silurian answered curtly.   
  
"What are you going to do to me?" the Doctor asked.   
  
"When we say silence we mean silence!" the other Silurian roared clocking the Doctor in the back of his head to emphasise his point.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity's walking the Doctor came to a stand still and he could hear the Silurian's milling around him. Then he heard what sounded like a large iron door being opened directly in front of him.   
  
One of the Silurians entered the room that the Doctor was standing in front of and then returned a few seconds later with what looked like a metal collar, which was immediately clamped around the neck of the Doctor.   
  
"I say, just what is going on!" the Doctor demanded.   
  
The cloth sack was pulled from the Doctor's head and he was thrown inside the room. The Doctor spun round and saw one of the Silurians in the doorway, blocking any type of escape.   
  
"Your identification number is DSP Thirty-One Seventy-Three," the Silurian stated. "Welcome to Homo-Sapien Park." with that the Silurian swung the door shut on the Doctor.   
  
The room the Doctor had been man-handled into was for the most part fowl and disgusting. There were no windows to which he could look through and the only illumination came from a small lantern suspended from the ceiling. Besides that, there was nothing in particular in the room except for a small uncomfortable looking chair and a dilapidated looking table, both of which were enveloped in a thick sheen of dust.   
  
"What do they expect me to do in this place?" the Doctor muttered to himself. "And what is a Homo-Sapien Park?" The Doctor moved slowly around the small space, his fingers investigating the strange collar that had been placed around his neck. "If I had my sonic screwdriver," the Doctor thougth out aloud.   
  
"Don't take off the collar!" a voice boomed from nowhere making the Doctor jump with surprise.   
  
"Who are you?" the Doctor asked looking around the room. "Where are you?"   
  
"Over here," the voice replied from somewhere behind the Doctor. The Doctor moved over to the wall and examined it where he found a small circular hole about half an inch in diameter.   
  
"Why can't I take the collar off?" the Doctor asked.   
  
"Because," the voice replied, "if you do bad things will happen, though they always happen here."   
  
"I don't understand," the Doctor said in bemusement.   
  
"If you try and take your collar off your head will implode. Believe me, I've seen it happen many times before."   
  
"How long have you been here?" the Doctor asked as he peered through the hole.   
  
"I was born here," the voice replied, "or at least I think I was born here, or it was just something I told myself. I've been here for so long now that I can't really remember anything outside of here, except for bits and pieces."   
  
"You're human!" the Doctor exclaimed as he saw the person who he was taking to. It was a young female about nineteen years of age with shabby looking clothing and scruffy looking long brown hair. "Are you from Earth?" the Doctor asked.   
  
"That's it!" the woman blurted out suddenly. "That's the name of my home! I spent so long trying to remember. Are you from Earth? What is your name?"   
  
"No I'm not really from Earth, but I do consider it my home in a way. And my name is the Doctor."   
  
"You're a doctor?" the woman asked.   
  
"No. That's what I am called. Doctor."   
  
"Ooowww," the woman replied. "I've seen them, I have."   
  
"Who?" the Doctor asked curiously.   
  
"No one," she quickly replied. "We're not allowed to discuss that or they'll kill us."   
  
"How would they know?"   
  
"They have ears everywhere."   
  
"I see," the Doctor simply replied, not wanting to push the subject further. "What's your name Miss?" the Doctor asked through the wall.   
  
"My name?" the woman replied a little surprised that somebody has bothered to ask her. "It's Sophie."   
  
"Well, don't you worry Sophie," the Doctor replied looking around his little cell for a room. "I'm sure I'll be able to figure a way out of here."   
  
"How did you get here?" she asked.   
  
"To be honest, I don't really remember." the Doctor said scratching his head, "It was very peculiar."   
  
Suddenly the Doctor could hear a low hissing sound like escaping gas, and he knew the sound was coming from his room. The Doctor began looking about feverishly in a futile attempt to stop the gas from seeping into his area as he wasn't sure if it was meant to simply stun or kill him.   
  
"Let me out of here," the Doctor yelled banging on the cell door as a light green gas slowly spread across the floor like a fine mist that smelt even less impressive than it looked.   
  
"Don't" Sophie called from the other cell, "Just let it take you. Don't fight it."   
  
The Doctor looked around again, but as the gas seeped in he grew more and more light-headed. The Doctor dropped to his knees clutching a handkerchief over his mouth in a last ditch attempt to prevent him breathing any more of the noxious gas into his lungs. But it was hopeless as the Doctor slumped to the floor unconscious. 


	2. Chapter Nine: Suburbia

- Chapter 9, Suburbia -  
  
The Doctor slept for what seemed like an eternity, his thoughts plagued with images of people and places she should have know but didn't remember for reasons beyond his comprehension. He stirred silently as he heard the soft tweeting of birds and the distant hum of motor vehicles.  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes and looked about the room. It was somewhat different from the last time he'd seen it. Gun-metal grey walls were now replaced with walls papered with subtle shades of blue where pictures were hung painted by some of the greatest artists' of Earth's history.  
  
Getting out of bed, the Doctor was also surprised to see that the bare concrete floor was now covered in a palatial carpet also of blue but with a hint of silver, and was soft to the touch. The Doctor didn't take too long to realise that he'd been moved from his small cell after the gas had knocked him out. Looking around the room he saw a large antique table made from oak which had a few items sitting on it which caught the Doctor's eye. The first was a book size leather bound diary which had on the front in big gold-leaf letters '900 Year Diary'. He flicked briefly through the pages and then out of boredom from the book set it back down on the table. The next item certainly brought a smile to the good Doctor's lips. It was a first edition of "Hard Times" by Charles Dickens. "Hmm," the Doctor mused looking at the book, "my eighth incarnation always enjoyed this book."  
  
Suddenly a thought struck the Doctor. "Wait a moment? Do I have an eighth incarnation?" He let that thought simmer in his mind for a short while. Sure he had the memories of his previous incarnations, but how could the Doctor predict the likes and dislikes of his future incarnations.  
  
After a short while the Doctor replaced the book on the table and looked at the large box sitting next to the two books. Opening the lid he realised it was an old style gramophone and in a little cubby-hole next to the device was a small collection of Jazz records. "Jazz," the Doctor said to himself. "I'm not really partial to Jazz music." He closed the lid and continued his little tour of his new home.  
  
The home itself was quite large and spacious, although he couldn't help but not to see a single telephone or television about the place. But then again, who was he going to call, or what was he going to watch, a Time Lord had no such need for those types of devices. Up until then he had curbed his desire to look out the window to the outside world, as in his imagination he was back on Earth and he didn't want to spoil that illusion in the slightest.  
  
Plucking up the courage thought he ventured to the front door and then opened it up to greet the world that awaited before him. He was greeted by a sun-blessed street where people other than him lived. He could see people pass him by from where he stood who when saw him smiled brightly and greeted him warmly as if they knew he was new to the area. The Doctor took a step back and closed the door quickly, shutting himself once more off from the outside world.  
  
"Where am I?" the Doctor muttered to himself, "Pleasantville?"  
  
It had been several hours since he saw the outside world for the first time, but this time the Doctor was going to open the door and step out into the wide world. Like his initial view of the place, it was bright and beautiful with gleaming buildings and beautifully kept streets and parks. As before, the streets were teeming with life as people passed him on their travels around the town.  
  
The Doctor had spent a considerable amount of time in his new environment, but still he hadn't managed to gleam the slightest piece of information from a single inhabitant of the town, and there was still questions that were paramount on his mind, how did he get to this place, and where were the Silurian's? During his roaming around he hadn't come across one Silurian when before he saw nothing but Silurian's, which was most peculiar. The Doctor was running the last few words through his head trying to figure out their meaning, "Don't fight it Doctor." she said. Was this Sophie woman responsible for the gas and bringing him to this place? Was the Doctor safe from the Silurian threat?  
  
At the end of the Doctor's travels he had found himself on a road that had led him away from the town and was now surrounded on either side of him by a long line of trees that seemed to travel into the horizon, and in the distance the beautiful sight of the setting sun that seemed to complete the perfect picture landscape. The Doctor looked, mesmerised at the scene before him for what seemed like a countless age and so he didn't initially register what was just in the distance, then, he saw it. Small but visible by it's colour blue. It was the Doctor's TARDIS.  
  
"Excellent," the Doctor announced rubbing his hands together with glee at the sight of his TARDIS once more and started towards it.  
  
"Excuse me?" a voice called from behind him. The Doctor stopped walking and turned around to greet the person calling out. Behind him a Police vehicle was parked and two officers approached him. "Sir, I'm afraid you're gonna have to come back with us."  
  
"Why, is there something I have done wrong?" the Doctor asked quizzically.  
  
"Sir," one of the officers spoke, "I'm afraid that nobody is allowed to leave the town boundaries at this time without proper authorisation from Town Officials."  
  
"Town Officials?" the Doctor snorted. "What a preposterous notion, to ask before I'm allowed to leave town. I'm a free person, I shouldn't have to ask before I travel anywhere."  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid we insist that you return with us." the second officer spoke. As if to reinforce that statement he reached down and unholstered a nine millimetre standard issue hand gun.  
  
Although the Doctor had faced many weapons of immense destruction he didn't know how much damage chemically propelled Earth weapons could cause. Silently the Doctor capitulated and was escorted by the Police Officers to their vehicle that stood on the side of the road. The engine of the car purred into life before turning to the opposite lane and back into town. As it started back it passed a large poster board on the side of the road where it announced in large friendly letters  
  
Welcome to Ashford Falls  
Enjoy Your Visit With Us  
  
The setting sun brought fourth many things, including the night life that thrived on cool air and hot times, and the local bar was certainly no exception. The place was rocking as people ploughed in to watch the World Series Baseball playoffs between New York and Florida.  
  
"Yo Mackie," a sultry redhead called from her corner of the bar. "Chuck me the Tabasco will y'a pal."  
  
Mackie, the proprietor of the bar was a man of average height with mousy brown hair and a long flowing beard and moustache. He reached under the bar and produced one bottle of Tabasco which he promptly pitched from one end of the bar to the woman who wanted it at the other end, who caught it perfectly.  
  
"Now that's one hot tamale," a man sitting in front of Mackie commented looking down at the redhead who was now dashing the Tabasco over her T-bone steak.  
  
"Yeah," Mackie said looking at the drooling man. "Well stop gawking Caws, you're already spoken for remember."  
  
"Damn and blast you," he mocked back as he took a mouthful from his pint, then turning his attention to one of the television sets.  
  
The bar was by all means bustling with life as people milled about watching the game or just socialising with friends or loved ones, all talking about what had been happening recently in their lives. In one of the corners sat a dozen of the most stunning women God had placed on the planet all talking to each other and enjoying white wine spritzers and bottles of Budweiser while all the men that were in a three table radius of them drooled pathetically like little children missing their bibs.  
  
"So," an attractive brunette woman, who had a slight Texan accent was saying, "I told him straight. I said, if all you're interested in is my body and my money then you can get the hell outta my place pal."  
  
"And what?" a blonde asked. "Did he leave?"  
  
"Darn tootin' he did," the brunette replied smiling broadly.  
  
"You go girlfriend!" a blonde at the end cried triumphantly raising her bottle high into the air. The other eleven women stopped silently in their tracks at that point and looked at the woman, who now was turning a subtle shade of red. "Sorry, I just got here from New York." she admitted a little shyly.  
  
"No problem darling," the brunette replied with a wave of her hand. "We're all sisters no matter where we come from. Am I right?"  
  
"Absolutely," they called in unison.  
  
They carried on their drinking as before when the sound of a mobile phone began to echo throughout the bar.  
  
"Sorry, it's mine," the brunette confessed reaching into her tiny handbag and pulling out a stylish chrome plated phone which she promptly answered. The other girls listened intently as if to hear what the other person was say, then just as quickly she hung up and replaced the phone in her bag. "Al right ladies," the woman announced, "we've got our man. Let's go to work."  
  
With that they downed their drinks in one and stood up on their way into the cool streets once more.  
  
"Hey ladies," Mackie called out from behind the bar, "you leavin' us already?"  
  
"Sorry Mackie," the brunette replied, "duty calls."  
  
"Yeah," Mackie retorted, "and with the twelve of you fine woman in tow, he's gonna be one lucky man indeed."  
  
"He sure is," she replied smiling. "Come on girls, let's go."  
  
The women walked down the street with a purpose, all the while chatting away about what had been happening. After a short distance they reached an apartment where the brunette pulled out her keys and unlocked the door which they promptly entered.  
  
"I'll tell you what," a redheaded said looking into a large full length mirror. "I'm glad this day is through, I just can't wait to get changed into something more comfortable."  
  
"Me too," murmured the others as they stared into the mirror. Suddenly a long green beam of light seemed to emanate from the other side of the mirror which slowly travelled up and then down the entire length of the mirror. As it did steam seemed to mysteriously emanate from the women who just continued to look into the mirror as if they were transfixed on the light that was shining on them. The steam intensified, then suddenly it happened. Slowly at first, but then as it progressed it got more and more faster. The actual skin and clothing of the women was actually melting, into some indescribable semi-translucent gel that smoked and bubbled horribly, but strangely the women were not in pain or screaming in agony.  
  
The green light returned to the top of the mirrored pane and then disappeared leaving the floor of the room bathed in the remains it had produced.  
  
"Well, I feel much better for that," a distinctly male voice spoke as the last traces of smoke left the room. As whereas before there were twelve beautiful women, there now stood twelve Silurian's. "The rest of you write up your findings for the High Protectorate." the Silurian said turning towards the others. "I have a meeting with the Time Lord."  
  
"Yes Number One," the others said saluting before marching off down the nearest corridor.  
  
"The High Protectorate will be pleased with me," the Silurian said gleefully.  
  
The Doctor hadn't realised just how long he'd slept after the two Police Officers had brought him back to the town, but as he awoke from his deep slumber he had an overwhelming sense of deja vu. The colourful wallpaper and the soft carpet that adorned the floor. This time however, there was a difference, he could hear music playing.  
  
He got out of bed and took a leisurely stroll out of the bedroom he was sleeping in and into the lounge where he was greeted by the most peculiar sight.  
  
Relaxing in a comfortable looking chair sat a tall man with, from first impressions had a friendly face who had long flowing curly hair. He was dressed in subtle coloured clothing, a dark brown frock-coat which he wore over a white wing collar shirt and he had a blue cravat tied elegantly around his neck. A beige waistcoat and grey trousers completed the outfit perfectly. His eyes were attracted to the copy of Hard Times while his ears were attracted to the soft melodies of Jazz.  
  
The Doctor looked intently at the person sitting in the chair. Although he'd never met the fellow, nevertheless he did know him.  
  
"You know this is only a game," the man sitting in the chair said softly, not taking his eyes away from the pages.  
  
"What is only a game?" the Doctor asked bemused, the last thing he needed was a riddle-me-not first thing in the morning.  
  
The man looked up at the Doctor for the first time and smiled slightly. "It looks so real, does it not. But don't ever forget, it's only a game. He's playing with your mind."  
  
"Who?" the Doctor asked.  
  
"Hello," another voice greeted from behind the Doctor. He spun on his heels sharply and greeted the person standing behind him. He was a short-ish man next to him who had an eye for bright coloured clothing which was emblazoned with little red question marks. A Panama hat completed his outfit, it was the Seventh Doctor.  
  
"Do you perchance wear that Panama hat of yours everywhere?" the Doctor asked inquisitively.  
  
"I can't help it," the Seventh Doctor replied smiling, "I'm a little bit of an extrovert. Who were you talking to?"  
  
"That man over there," the Doctor said turning around only to find a now empty chair.  
  
"What did he look like?" the Seventh Doctor asked walking over to the comfortable looking chair, a cup of tea in his hand.  
  
The Doctor described the person he had seen and what he had said to him, all the while the Seventh Doctor seeming to gaze into nothingness.  
  
"Not a person whom I have met recently," the Seventh Doctor replied shooting a gaze at the Doctor. "Tell me, which incarnation are you?"  
  
"I, am the third." the Doctor announced a little pride fully.  
  
"Well," the Seventh Doctor said as he jumped from his seat and walked back to the Doctor. "I am your Seventh incarnation, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Or should I say, me? Do you think it's a little strange that in effect you're really having a conversation with yourself?"   
  
"To be honest I'm in a far too confused state. So much in fact that the possibility of holding a conversation with a man whom from my perspective hasn't even been 'born' yet is totally comprehensible."   
  
"Good answer," the Seventh Doctor praised.  
  
"Thank you. Tell me, how long have you been here?"  
  
"You know I'm not really sure." the Seventh Doctor admitted as he removed his hat and scratched his temple. "You?"  
  
"About a day or so." the Doctor said sitting in a chair next to his Seventh incarnation, both deep in thought. "Are you the only one here?"  
  
"No there are two others here." the Seventh Doctor said as he lightly tapped his foot along in time to the music. "Or to be exact, our first and fourth incarnations are here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What's more interesting is the fact that besides being the same person, we've all got one thing in common."  
  
"And that is?" the Doctor asked interested.  
  
"A confrontation with a renegade Time Lord known as the Master."  
  
"I know the Master, he's been a thorn in my eternal side on occasion. But I haven't seen him recently."  
  
"Really?" the Seventh Doctor turned sharply and fixed a gaze upon the Doctor. "I'm most surprised to hear that, especially after being here for so long."  
  
"All I've seen are Silurian's,"  
  
"Ahh yes, the Silurian's, they rule this planet you know."  
  
"But I was in that town. You mean that is on the Silurian planet?"  
  
"They put you inside Ashford?" the Seventh Doctor asked surprised.  
  
"I thought we are in, Ashford?" the Doctor asked.  
  
"Oh no my dear chap." the Seventh Doctor said. "They sort of insist that they keep us Time Lords segregated from the populous for some strange and bizarre reason that's beyond me."  
  
"So where are we?" the Doctor asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" the Seventh Doctor asked, his attention brought back from the Jazz music.  
  
"Where are we?" the Doctor repeated.  
  
"Oh I don't know, some laboratory maybe. Examining us like rodents in a maze trying to find a way out of this place."  
  
"So we're trapped here," the Doctor asked, concern etched across his face.  
  
"Yes," the Seventh Doctor replied wearily, "it does seem that way doesn't it."  
  
"Well," the Doctor said standing up, "I for one don't intend on sitting around. I plan to escape, and if you are whom you say you are then I suspect that you also would be looking for some sort of escape also instead of sitting there drinking tea and listening to Jazz music."  
  
With that the Doctor left the room leaving the Seventh Doctor to enjoy the peace and the music.  
  
"My, my," the Seventh Doctor muttered, "I am glad that I'm not so headstrong and ignorant to such obvious things."  
  
The town of Ashford was blessed and bathed in golden yellow that signified another hot day. People were already up and about and the streets were already beginning to show the first glimpses of life once more.  
  
"There you go," Mackie the bartender said as he placed a large breakfast plate in front of his customer who seemed a million miles away. "Hey," he said waving a hand in front of the customers' face.  
  
"Oh. What?" came a startled reply.  
  
"You okay?" Mackie asked. "You know not to get too personal but you know the regs, so why do you keep getting yourself thrown in solitary Sophie? You like it in there or something?"  
  
"Yeah it's a regular palace on the inside." Sophie replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well word of advice beautiful, don't piss 'em off. You remember what happened to Bethany don't y'a. Don't go down that route, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Sophie said picking at her breakfast.  
  
"Now, eat and rest. I want you on at six tonight okay?"  
  
"Sure boss," Sophie said as she started to eat her food. 


	3. Chapter Ten: That's One Bitter Pill To S...

CHAPTER TEN - THAT'S ONE BITTER PILL TO SWALLOW  
Night time once more encroached upon the Silurian's planet brining with it the cooling winds that follow such a fiercely hot day. The Auton's as always kept a constant heavy patrol around the Silurian complex in case of any body trying to break out, or even trying to break in.   
  
Although it was common place for Silurian's to use dinosaurs as their 'mode of transport' they were not in fact slaves to the Silurian's, as natural inhabitants of the planet they roamed freely about the land as they have always done so. So at night, or 'peace time' as they called it, the Silurian's were off duty, relaxing. Their job for the day was over.   
  
So, nobody heard the almost silent rhythmic sounds that eminated not five miles from the entrance of the park. Nobody, not an Auton or a Silurian would have spotted the mysterious blue police box materialising in a small clearing or the flashing light that adorned it's very top. And definately nobody would have seen the door opening and a shadowed figure slowly creeping out into the forest.   
  
"You know, I just thought of someting peculiar." the Seventh Doctor said as he reclined in a small chair outside the house the Doctor's were residing in.   
  
"Really?" the Fourth Doctor replied sitting next to him, "Please do tell."   
  
"Well do you remember being brought to the Silurian compound they had those Auton guards outside."   
  
"Come to think of it I do," the Fouth Doctor replied.   
  
"Well when I was in that dank cell there was this young woman in the cell next to mine, and she said that once she got out and there were noone except for the Auton guards. No Silurian's, nothing."   
  
"So," the Fourth Doctor said not really understanding what the Seventh Doctor was trying to explain.   
  
"Well you see, Auton's don't speak. So if someone was to escepe, how on earth were they going to raise some sort of alarm?"   
  
"Huh," the Fourth Doctor realised. "I understand."   
  
"Strange that don't you think."   
  
"By the way, what happened to the latest arrival?"   
  
"Who, our Third incarnation?" the Seventh Doctor said scratching his brow. "You know what, I don't think I've seen him since this morning. He was muttering something about if I were him I wouldn't waste my time drinking tea and listening to music."   
  
"Yes, some of our incarnations were a little head-strong weren't they."   
  
The Third Doctor in actuality had spent the entire day searching for a way out of the infernal compound that he seemed to have found himself in, but it wasn't until nightfall that he had a lucky break in a form of a small unlocked hatch on the far side. He deliberated about returning for his other incarnations but he reasoned that once he had found his TARDIS he would return there and collect them all before moving on.   
  
The door that he had exited from was cleverly disguised as part of a rock face which bordered off the backside of the town itself, so at least he knew where he'd been all day.   
  
Keeping to the shadows, the Doctor looked around the town looking for his escape. He'd actually been thankful that it was night time, it was highly doubtful that he would have been able to travel far during the broad daylight with so many people about he was sure he would have been caught.   
  
The Doctor slowly moved through a large park, always keeping a look out for anybody and true to form he did see somebody. Silently moving through the streets a small group of Auton's moved, silently through the streets.   
  
"Hmm, they patrol inside as well as outside," the Doctor mused to himself quietly as not to attract their attention.   
  
The High Protectorate sat as he always did in his chambers looking out of several giant panels of glass onto the construct he had built. It gave him great satisfaction knowing that he had the power over everything that happened on this planet.   
  
"Human beings can be so gullible," he gloated to himself. "Always narrow-minded, not seeing the whole picture that is before them. Accepting what they see as only the truth and nothing more."   
  
The large oak doors that adorned the entrance of his chambers opened a Silurian entered.   
  
"What is our current station Number One?" the High Protectorate asked not moving from his seat.   
  
"High Protectorate," he answered. "The inhabitants are all residing in their chambers once more and the clean-up crews are on patrol as per schedule."   
  
"Excellent," the High Protectorate answered. He rose from his seat and walked to the large framed glass, his eyes constantly fixed on the world outside. "Tell me Number One, what is your impression on these little people, these homo-sapiens?"   
  
"Predictable, repetitive. They do the same things day in and day out as if what they do has any real significance to the world aroumd them, yet it does not. No new faces arrive, no old faces leave and yet they do not wonder why."   
  
"Indeed," the High Protectorate agreed, "they are most a contradictory race."   
  
The door opened once more and another Silurian entered into the room and walked over to behind the other Silurian.   
  
"High Protectorate." the Silurian greeted.   
  
"Ahh, my illustrious Number Two," the High Protectorate greeted in reply. "Tell me, what is the current station on the comfort of our Time Lords."   
  
"They are secure High Protectorate."   
  
The High Protectorate gave a low laugh as he turned to face the two Silurian's. "The Time Lords. So big-headed and presumptuous, able to escape any situation and yet they haven't even bothered to leave my little world. They have given up so soon, it's almost comical."   
  
The door opened once more and this time an Auton appeared in the room with a piece of paper, which he handed to the second Silurian.   
  
"High Protectorate," the second Silurian said. "I've just been told that all three of the Time Lords have been securely positioned inside their chambers."   
  
"Three," the High Protectorate repeated not believing what he was hearing. "Three!" he roared loudly. "There are FOUR Time Lords, not three!!"   
  
At the sudden wrath of the High Protectorate both the Silurian's shrank back a few steps, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his fury.   
  
"There is only one place where he can be," the High Protectorate continued. He turned his gaze to the Silurian's. They could see the rim of the High Protectorate's pupils glow bright yellow. "Go out onto the streets and return the Doctor to his confinement."   
  
The two Silurian's and the Auton turned and began to walk out of the High Protectorate's chambers. "And." he said as they neared the exit. "You fail me, and I'll kill you."   
  
Back in the town, the Doctor had found himself on the other side of the town but his advancement had been stopped by a large river that seemed to flow around one whole side of the entire town. That didn't stop the Doctor though as he knew that there was a way out in a form of the bridge he'd crossed before, his destination, the TARDIS that he had seen.   
  
As he silently moved on, he heard feet move silently not far from him. Looking around the bleakness desperately for a place to hide he didn't see the figure sneak up from behind him and pull him down the side of the embankment.   
  
"What are you doing?" the Doctor uttered silently to the unseen person.   
  
"I saw you in the town and I thought you needed some help." a female voice quietly answered. "You are planning to escape, aren't you?"   
  
"Sophie." the Doctor whispered in surprise as he could fintly make out her face in the darkness. "I take it you also are trying to escape."   
  
"Trust me, you are the first person who has entered the town in like, forever. And nobody leaves. Don't you find that a little strange?"   
  
"Well yes," the Doctor admitted, "that does seem a little strange to have no visitors."   
  
They sneaked along the side of the river for a little while longer before they were greeted by the large structure that was the bridge. They climbed back up the side the the embankment and walked to the mouth of the short tunnel looking to the other side.   
  
To both of them it meant different things. For the Doctor it meant a reunion with his TARDIS. For Sophie it was simply an escape. They turned back for one final view of the town that had tried to entrap them for eternity.   
  
"Doctor," a cold voice hissed behind the two of them. Turning around slowly they saw the Silurian first in command standing with a smile on his face. "Going anywhere?"   
  
Several dark figures had made their way silently and efficiently through the thick grove that the forest provided, their destination was the Silurian compound. One of them looked through a dense patch of woodland and saw two Auton guards standing post outside what seemed to be the entrance of the compound. It reached into a side pocket and pulled out a small silver sphere and then threw it towards the Auton's where it landed with a dull thud on the ground between them. The guards looked down at the object which suddenly and silently exploded, releasing a dense smoke into the night sky obscuring the view of the guards. That was their cue.   
  
With precision timing the unseen figures pounced the unsuspecting Auton's which were enveloped within the smoke. There were a few silent scuffles before they were overpowered and killed by their foes. Then just as quickly and quietly the silent attackers opened one of the large gates, they had breached the compound entrance.   
  
"So Doctor, where do you think you are going at such a late hour?" the Silurian asked.   
  
"Going?" the Doctor asked. "We weren't going anywhere were we. No in fact I was just out for a stroll. Yes a midnight stroll with a lovely young woman at my side."   
  
"You are most peculiar, Time Lord." the Silurian said. "To me, you are an enigma dressed like a human just waiting to be solved."   
  
"I've been called many things before," the Doctor said, "but never an enigma."   
  
"I suspect," the Silurian continued, "that you were trying to escape Doctor, with someone who has repeatedly tried to escape."   
  
"So what if we were," Sophie said defiantly.   
  
"Don't you realise," the Silurian said. "There is no escape, for either one of you."   
  
"Where there is a way in," the Doctor said, "there must also surely be a way out."   
  
"You are a most ignorant species Doctor," the Silurian laughed.   
  
"Indeed." a soft voice behind the Silurian agreed. Before the Silurian had a chance to confront the new person two hands gripped either side of it's head and twisted it sharply breaking it's neck with such force that it's head literally separated from it's own body which fell limply to the floor.   
  
Both the Doctor and Sophie winced visibly at the act performed by their saviour.   
  
"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.   
  
"It must be one of the rebellious factions that reside outside the compound." Sophie answered for the stranger. "They believe that we should not be held captive and believe in the day that they will overthrow the Silurian's and their opressive High Protectorate and reclaim the land for the human race once again."   
  
"I am not one of the rebels of which you speak," the robed figure spoke, it's voice devoid of emotion.   
  
"What is it about people wearing robes," the Doctor mused. "Is it a religious thing?"   
  
"Your sarcasm is untimely Doctor," the figure said.   
  
"You know who I am?" the Doctor asked. "Well it seems you have me at something of a disadvantage. Who are you?"   
  
"We were brought fourth by a great power to aid in your escape Doctor." the figure stated, then it pulled back it's hood to reveal itself to the Doctor.   
  
The Doctor gasped horrified, his eyes wide in shock at the figure standing before him, while Sophie in point of fact remained quite calm.   
  
"That looks painful," Sophie said looking at the person in front of them. "Does that hurt?"   
  
In those few seconds the Doctor had visible paled and he just stood there uttering silent words before one distinct word passed his lips. "Davros!"   
  
The High Protectorate stood, his back against the windows looking intently at the summoning crystal that stood glowing an off-white colour. He didn't have to be informed about anything, he knew that something wasn't right in the compound, something was very wrong. He strolled over to the crystal and looked at it. "What is happening?" he muttered. "There is an un-forseen factor here which could have only been created by you. What have you done?"   
  
As if in response to the question the crystal's colour turned completely black.   
  
"It cannot be like this!" the High Protectorate yelled. He picked up the crystal from where it sat and hurled it at a wall where it shatted into millions of small fragments. Within seconds two Silurian's entered the room looking about at the scene before them. "You two." the High Protectorate, "call all Silurian's to arms, now." With that the Silurian's turned and left the room.   
  
The High Protectorate turned back towards the large window and looked out once more. "The Doctor must not be allowed to escape my confinement."   
  
"Davros!" the Doctor said in sheer shock and bewilderment as he looked at the form now standing in front of him and Sophie.   
  
From what he had looked like in their previous encounter, Davros had completely changed his form. Instead of looking like a walking-talking dustbin which had considerably difficulty climbing stairs it had been given what seemed to be a bio-mechanical suit that emulated the human psychical form.   
  
"Yes Doctor," Davros replied in his usual emotionless mechanical tone.   
  
"But how?" the Doctor asked, still at a loss for words.   
  
"You see Doctor," Davros explained. "After an encounter with one of your incarnations, you obliterated my home planet Skaro, virtually wiping out an entire species."   
  
"Well considering all the species that the Daleks destroyed, seeing you being wiped out wouldn't exactly bring a tear to my eye." the Doctor spat with disgust.   
  
"I don't understand," Sophie said looking between the Doctor and what appeared to be her saviour. "If you were wiped out, how are you here?"   
  
"I escaped my craft in an escape pod," Davros continued to explain. "It was there I received eternal retribution for the crimes committed by our kind."   
  
"Retribution!" the Doctor said in utter amazement. "What would ever give the Daleks retribution for their acts over the centuries?"   
  
"You would know it as a great planet sized entity Doctor called Siralos. Which if I recall provides the Time Lords with their abundant power."   
  
"Siralos." the Doctor snorted. "Siralos would never give you redemption. What have you done?"   
  
"I, Doctor, have done nothing. It brought us back in return of the destruction of a being more malicious then even us."   
  
"More malicious than you indeed." the Doctor said with revolt. "Who can be more malicious than your kind Davros?"   
  
"The Master."   
  
A huge explosion ripped through the silence which shocked both the Doctor and Sophie who both spun around at that point and looked on in astonishment as a giant ball of flame illuminated the night sky.   
  
"Davros, what is happening here?" the Doctor demanded.   
  
"The house of cards is falling down," Davros replied.   
  
The High Protectorate looked on in horror as the scheme he had so long planned was slowly being brought down to it's knees, as the sky above his town began to glow a distinct yellow and orange.   
  
"What is happening?" the High Protectorate yelled. "Where are the Silurian's?"   
  
"High Protectorate," a Silurian said hurriedly as he entered the room. "The rebel factions are attacking the compound."   
  
"It's not the rebels," the High Protectorate hissed. "It is the work of Siralos which is doing this."   
  
"What is this Siralos, High Protectorate?"   
  
The High Protectorate turned towards the Silurian and took a step forward, but suddenly he stumbled and fell to his knees.   
  
"High Protectorate," the Silurian said shocked.   
  
"I am dying," the High Protectorate said standing to his feet again. "Listen to me. The Doctor cannot and will not defeat me. Do you understand?"   
  
"It will be as you wish High Protectorate." the Silurian said.   
  
"Kill the Time Lords, kill them ALL!"   
  
"So, how can you help me?" the Doctor asked, all the time keeping himself and Sophie at safe distance from Davros while all around the town was literally turning into some freakish war zone.   
  
"Doctor you are to come with us." Davros replied throwing the Doctor a side-long glance. "We will take you back to your own time."   
  
"Own time?" the Doctor repeated. "Where exactly am I?"   
  
"A fictionary place known simply as 'the Determinant' my dear Doctor." Davros answered looking around the now burning town.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sophie asked looking around the place that for many years had been her home.   
  
"This is not real," Davros said. "This is just make believe created by someone you know as the High Protectorate."   
  
Back on the Determinant, the Master was seething with anger and fury as he viewed what was happening. Could he believe what was seeing, was Siralos trying to undermine and overthrow the Master in his attempt to destroy the Doctor and capture his regenerations?   
  
"Siralos!" the Master boomed. "How dare you betray me! I tell and you do. You do not go out on your own whim. Don't forget who you are dealing with Siralos!" The Master pressed his fingertips together and excerpted all his mental energies against Siralos. After all that Siralos had given to the Master it had no way to defend itself against such a powerful being and it wasn't long before it had lost the mental battle.   
  
The Master looked back at the image floting in front of him of Doctor and Sophie talking with Davros.   
  
"You will cease this immediately Siralos." the Master commanded. "Remove the Daleks. This instance!"   
  
"Who is the High Protectorate?" the Doctor asked.   
  
Before Davros could answer the Doctor's question, Davros started to glow a deep red that seemed to pulsate slowly and deeply. The Doctor and Sophie looked on in astonishment and confusion at what was happening to Davros, when suddenly he simply exploded into nothing but dust which blew away with the wind.   
  
"Doctor, what's happening?" Sophie asked looking around concerned.   
  
"I'm not sure my dear," the Doctor replied.   
  
The town had now subsided into quiteness once more, except for the screaming of the local citizens and the confused state of the Silurian's who were up until then doing battle with the extremely advanced Daleks.   
  
"Ahh Doctor," a wheezing voice called from the darkness in front of the Doctor and Sophie.   
  
"It seems you're more popular than I'd thought," Sophie commented as the person in question moved forward slightly.   
  
"What is it about this world and robes?" the Doctor mused as he saw the figure now standing in front of them both.   
  
"Mock me not Doctor," the robed figure hissed heavily. "I hold your lives in my hand."   
  
"Ahh, you must be the High Protectorate," the Doctor realised looking at him up and down trying to make out some discernible features under the robe.   
  
"Indeed Doctor." the High Protectorate said lowering his hood.   
  
This time it was Sophie to gasp in shock as she saw the person standing before them. He was horribly twisted and burnt and his eyes reflected nothing but anger and hatred that seethed from deep within him.   
  
"The Master," the Doctor whispered softly.   
  
"Indeed," he rasped, "you know me even though you have never seen me like this Doctor."   
  
"What happened to you?" the Doctor asked casually. "Have a dangerous encounter with one of my incarnations? Or did one of your alliances go horribly wrong?"   
  
"It was an alliance I should have avoided my dear Doctor," the Master rasped. "It was an association with the Daleks, a deadly pact of which they seemed I was guilty of leaving them for dead. As a consequence they entraped me within a time corridor."   
  
"That was a rhetorical question," the Doctor uttered.   
  
"I had hoped this would be most a satisfying experience," the Master mused. "but I must admit that your participation was quite dullsome Doctor." the Master seemed to be lost in thought for a few seconds. "Yes," he agreed. "a most disappointing anti-climax indeed."   
  
At that moment, the Doctor realised something important. "You! You've taken control of Siralos, haven't you?"   
  
"How very perseptive of you Doctor." the Master hissed with glee.   
  
"I take it though, you no longer look like that." the Doctor muttered looking at the hideously deformed being of the Master that stood in front of him.   
  
"Indeed not," the Master agreed. "I am most resplendent in my new incarnation that Siralos so kindly provided me with."   
  
"Doctor," Sophie said. "What is Siralos?"   
  
"Hmm, time to end this charade." the Master said pulling a small cube from under his robe and holding it in one of his deformed hands. "This will be your new home for here on in Doctor."   
  
The Doctor stood there in bewilderment, not knowing what was happening, but he knew at that point that his little adventure was at an end. The Doctor looked on at the form of the Master, his face showing no emotion. His final hour had come.   
  
Then, he saw something else that was not of the norm.   
  
In the background, just behind the Master he saw a creature, but one which he'd never seem to have seen before. To him it had no shape, no form, just floating molecules floating in the air. Then just as it was there, it was gone into the darkness, and just as the Doctor was standing there next to Sophie, he too was gone.   
  
"What happens now?" Sophie asked the Master who stood there still holding the small cube.   
  
"I have what I want, and now it is time to say goodbye."   
  
With that, the reality the Master had created disolved around him leaving darkness to reign once more. The Master walked over to where the cube sat on the floor and picked it up.   
  
"You know," the Master mused, "if the circumstances were correct that realm would have worked quite well."   
  
The Master walked over to where the other incarnations were placed and sat his latest conquest next to Doctor's fourth incarnation.   
  
"Hmm, who's next." the Master thought. "Oh yes, this should prove a little more entertaining." 


End file.
